Tempted To Touch
by waterrain
Summary: To be honest France is curious about America's and Canada's strand of hair that sticks up. He does become tempted at times, but each time he becomes tempted an event occurs and the temptation is gone for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Tempted To Touch **

**By waterrain **

_**To be honest France is curious about America's and Canada's strand of hair that sticks up. He does become tempted at times, but an event occurs and the temptation is gone for good reason.**_

France walked up to America and briefly noticed Soda Cans were lined up for some odd reason, but his attention was focused mainly on that strand of hair. Curiosity was burning him and he knows about Italy's reaction is to that curl being touched.

However he heard two gun shots and realized that America has a gun in each hand. He noticed the bright smile, loud laughter, and it sounded a bit deranged.

"Hah take that Russia! I'm being a hero by filling these empty cans of Pepsi with bullet holes! Mha, Ha, Ha. So much damn fun too!" America yelled happily and he didn't see France's expression or the wince.

'He is firing at cans for fun. Loud gun sounds, Loud laughter, and he looks a bit…' France briefly thought as he looked at America and couldn't find a good description. After a few more cans America was finished, the guns by his sides pointed down to the ground, and he was grinning widely at France.

"Heh, I was relieving a bit of stress. Russia annoyed me and found out where the game Tetris came from…" America commented cheerfully and he looked at France.

"What do you do when I annoy you?" France asked curiously and he received a bright smile.

"I complain to England and tell him that he should have kicked your ass thoroughly when he had the chance. Plus we both come up with really creative and demeaning insults towards you." America replied honestly and he didn't notice France's frown or the crossing of those arms.

"When England really annoys me. I go to his house using my fighter jet and then go inside to dump his tea down the toilet while saying 'Your tea sucks'. Oh and I insult his cooking." America said calmly and he smiled widely. "He yells at me and scolds me too. His face gets pretty red for some reason."

France stared at him for a moment before walking away while shaking his head and America didn't mention the part of 'Dressing up in a skimpy French Maid Outfit to add insult to injury'.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Tempted To Touch **

**By waterrain **

_**To be honest France is curious about America's and Canada's strand of hair that sticks up. He does become tempted at times, but an event occurs and the temptation is gone for good reason.**_

France was staring at Canada's strand of hair and he wondered what would happen if his fingers touched it, but then noticed that Canada has a hockey stick and decided against finding out.

"Hi, France. I'm getting ready for the hockey game." Canada said calmly and he tightened his grip on the hockey stick.

"Isn't it a few months away?" France asked causally, but then he was shocked that Canada ignored him and hit the hockey stick hard against a tree. A mental hockey stick?

'America is going to be here soon.' Canada thought as he blocked everything out of his mind and focused on getting ready.

"Was it something I said?" France asked smoothly, but once again ignored by Canada and he silently sulked for there was no reply. However after five minutes America showed up grinning widely, holding two hockey sticks, and Canada sighed to himself.

"I'm here for another match, Canada." America said gleefully and smiling brightly.

"America, Can't you accept that I'm better at hockey? You are better at baseball than me." Canada asked quietly and he noticed his brother puffed out his cheeks for a moment along with shaking his head quickly.

"Nope. Hey is France going to be on your side or is he just a witness?" America asked curiously and he looked at France. "So what are you doing here, France?"

"America, I was just here to visit Canada." France said calmly and he decided against mentioning wanting to touch Canada's strand of hair just to see the reaction.

"Well, You can be on my brother's side and won't be bored watching us play hockey. Just watching something is really boring, dull, and not fun at all." America commented cheerfully and he grinned widely. "Good thing I always bring two hockey sticks."

America didn't mention the two reasons why he always bring two hockey sticks, the number one reason is just in case he breaks one, and the second reason is just in case someone is visiting Canada. So that Nation wouldn't feel left out.

"I can't play for I might be in the way." France said to him smoothly and has no plans of playing hockey. He didn't see America giving Canada a look along with a hand motion and they nodded at the same time.

France will be playing Hockey for he is there and it will prove to be fun. America and Canada had went over strategies/tactics over the years. To make it so that a Nation will agree to play hockey with them if that Nation happened to be visiting the day and around the time of their hockey match. They have a strategy for each Nation and America gives a certain hand motion along with a certain look to Canada. It has worked every single time. It worked on England, Germany, Poland, and other Nations. So far no one has really caught on at all nor do they have knowledge that those two had it all planned out.

"France, Can you play with us?" Canada asked softly while America asked eagerly along with having such innocent looks on their faces. Not to mention looking rather adorable due to America and Canada's pouty lips and big blue eyes that shined with pure innocence. There was no way France could refuse or walk out.

"I'll play hockey with you two. I'm on your side Canada, right?" France asked calmly and he was handed a hockey stick by America who was smiling brightly. Canada silently nodded to France and after a moment America cheerfully said 'Alright, Time to start this game'. Within two minutes France regretted agreeing and each time he was tempted to quit either America or Canada manage to keep him from quitting.

By using those pouty lips, big innocent blue eyes, and looking at him with such an innocent expression. They had looked like Angels and France was overwhelmed each time. The words spoken with such softness and the silent plea of 'Come on just a few more minutes, France'. Sometimes spoken with such happiness 'I'm glad you are playing with us, France. It is lots of fun.' and some other ways too.

Curses to America and Canada's selective moments of pure cuteness. It didn't take much for France to give in and be back to playing hockey. He didn't notice America giving Canada two thumbs up behind his back or Canada giving America a thumbs up behind his back. France had no idea that America and Canada were messing with him. Along with seeing how long it will be before France decides to quit and walk away. They were keeping track of the time.

France decided next time he sees Canada with a hockey stick to just leave and get the hell out of the country. His body was bruised, sore, and he was limping.

'America and Canada are brothers. Both of them played rough, serious, and no holding back. Canada is polite, but somehow when playing hockey he transforms into something not polite.' France thought bitterly and he had been dragged into the game. 'My whole body aches and that mental hockey stick was heavy.'

There had been no escape for Canada had been so polite, kind, and looking at him with such an innocent look. There had been no escape for America had been so eager, cheerful, and looking at him with such an innocent look. The two of them together made it where there was no chance of escape at all and France mentally sighed.

'It was a lie. It was a trap and I fell for it.' France mentally thought and he sat down on his sofa. Safe at home, nowhere near Canada, and America. 'At first I was on Canada's side for five minutes, but then I was transferred over to America for five minutes. As if I was a mere shuttle cock being hit back and forth by rackets. I collapsed after three hours and luckily those two decided to end the game.'

He didn't know that America and Canada came to a silent agreement of letting France leave along with not persuading him to keep on playing hockey. France decided to call England and he laid back on the sofa fully.

"England, What do you do when you see Canada with a hockey stick?" France asked England calmly.

"America and Canada got you involved with their hockey match. It is normally held once a week, but sometimes more than once." England replied causally and he had a smirk on his lips for France is more than likely hurting like hell.

"How did you know? And what day is it held?" France asked firmly and he wanted to know how to avoid it.

"America called me. Heh, The day or days are random for America wants to throw Canada off. The time is random and there is no pattern." England replied smoothly and he mentally sighed for he had tried to figure out if there was a pattern for a couple of hears, but gave up for there was none. "No telling if it will be in the early morning, afternoon, or late at night. It is useless to try and figure out the pattern for there is none, but somehow Canada knows when America is coming over and gets ready despite America's effort to throw him off."

France silently swore and cursed along with not understanding why those two play hockey so violently.

"England, Have you ever played hockey with them? They kept on switching me as if I was a bad egg." France asked causally and his head was still hurting.

"Yes, I have played hockey with them a few times. I'm placed on Canada's side and I do not get switched." England replied simply and he didn't admit that he was glad to have been on Canada's side for it would have been difficult for at times couldn't find him.

England didn't know the reason why America had him on Canada's side was due to not wanting to lose since England might not be able to see Canada and it was for the best to have England on Canada's side.

"Because America doesn't want you." France said suddenly and he started to smile.

"Shut the hell up." England snapped angrily and he clenched his phone tightly.

"Maybe it means they both like me." France commented cheerfully and he felt much better.

"Go to hell. They don't like you." England said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm loved and wanted unlike you." France told him gleefully, he smiled brightly, and everything felt okay with the world. "They just couldn't help it."

"America and Canada were purposely being extra rough with you after about fifteen minutes." England stated bluntly and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, France. You really should have watched your mouth."

"What it was on purpose? Canada's eyes had been full of tears when I told him about how his metal hockey stick had smacked my knees and America looked at me with such sorrowfully eyes along with having his lip slightly sticking out." France said slowly and he couldn't believe it for they had looked so sorry along with saying 'I'm sorry. I didn't see you there for the sun was blinding me'.

"You pissed them off with your comments. Saying on how Canada should only speak French and also that the English language is ugly." England commented smoothly and he recalled America's words of 'After fifteen minutes. Canada and I decided to be extra rough on France. Said Canada should only speak French and called the English language ugly.' Personally, England believed that France completely deserved it.

",But they looked so depressed and-" France said to him and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Those two are pretty good at acting." England stated bluntly and sighed to himself. "You are not the first to fall for it nor will you be the last. Also it will happen time and time again."

"I was tempted to touch their strand of hair that sticks up. I wanted to know their reactions. Whether they would moan and look completely helpless." France told him calmly and sighed heavily. "However, I'm not stupid enough to try that when they have something so dangerous and deadly in their grasp such as mental hockey sticks. Those things hurt not to mention the hockey puck."

"I won't tell you, France. Not going to tell you how America and Canada react." England commented calmly and ended the call while sighing deeply.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
